La academia del ZPD: El pasado no se puede olvidar
by c0pitos
Summary: ¿Puede una coneja ser algo mas que una granjera de zanahorias? Judy Hoppes es la prueba de que si es posible y ahora es turno de Nick Wilde de probar que un zorro puede ser mas que un astuto estafador. Nick tendra que lidiar con su ex-compañero de trabajo Finnick y tratar de graduarse de la academia, valiendose de sus habilidades como estafador para lograrlo


La ruidosa cafetería estaba repleta con animales de todos los tamaños cuidadosamente repartidos, cada sección con mueblería preparada para recibir desde un ratón recién salido de su trabajo en la zona bancaria, hasta un elefante esperando darle un descanso a su trompa del trabajo en una construcción, cada uno tomando su correspondiente lugar sin siquiera dudarlo. Entre ellos estaba un zorro rojo que disfrutaba un mocaccino en la zona de animales pequeños, todo en el encajaba, su confiada sonrisa y el brillo astuto en sus ojos no eran más que la marca propia de su especie, una señal que le confirmaba a todos los que pasaban que lo mejor era evitarlo, al menos si no querías entrar en algún negocio turbio o ser la victima de uno. Esta era precisamente la intención de la joven comadreja que observaba con nerviosismo al zorro; después de algunos meses haciendo recados para una banda de su barrio llamada las "Ratas de alcantarilla", se había cansada de la calderilla y estaba dispuesta a demostrar su valía, y aquel zorro rojo era su mejor oportunidad para entrar al gran juego.

Lo había conocido ya hacía varios meses en un negocio con su banda, era el contacto que tenían con , y aparte de eso no sabía nada más, un recadero como ella no necesitaba saber nada más. Pero desde entonces supo que aquel tipo era todo en lo que ella se quería convertir, su sonrisa confiada, su fluidez con las palabras y, sobre todo, la cantidad de billetes que tenía. Desde entonces hizo su meta personal el ganarse la confianza de aquel zorro, pero después de esa reunión fue como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y junto con el también lo hizo su banda, Mr. Big había dejado de dar el visto bueno a los negocios de las "Ratas de alcantarilla" y nadie que apreciara su vida actuaría en Tundratown sin la aprobación del padrino. Desde entonces, hizo su meta personal el encontrar a aquel zorro, su nombre fue lo primero en aparecer, todos los que tenían una reputación conocían a Nick el zorro rojo, todos sabían qué si había un zorro que se mereciera la reputación de su especie ese era Nick, pero esa fue la parte fácil. Nadie parecía estar dispuesto a decirle a una don nadie como ella donde encontrarlo, pero su persistencia termino dando frutos; un lugar y una hora, Nick solía hacer negocios ahí, pero el día era un misterio, así que Liliana tuvo que pasar las últimas dos semanas sentada esperando todos los días en aquella cafetería a que apareciera, y al fin lo había hecho, todo su esfuerzo al fin iba a dar frutos.

La comadreja se levantó y respiro profundamente, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho como un martillo, ella tenía confianza en sí misma, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa, tres meses siguiendo a este tipo, la oportunidad de hacerse con un nombre en vez de ser una cara más entre los miembros de una banda, las cosas que había escuchado sobre él, al principio solo parecía un estafador profesional, pero las historias sobre su astucia y habilidad en los negocios lo habían convertido en una figura legendaria, en especial por lo difícil que era llegar realmente a conocerlo ¿Cómo es posible que todo el bajo mundo de Zootopia conozca el nombre de alguien pero nadie sepa dónde encontrarlo? - Eh - Ya no importaba - ¿está ocupado? - No estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atrás.

El zorro rojo aparto la mirada de la ventana e inspecciono con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas a la comadreja "Es atractivo" Pensó para sí Liliana mientras tomaba asiento, el zorro seguía inspeccionándola sin mediar palabra

\- Si quieres devorarme con la mirada deberías pedir permiso primero - Dijo la comadreja con una mirada seductora al zorro

\- Si pides permiso eso implica la posibilidad de que te lo nieguen, cariño, pero tranquila. Esta no será la primera vez que te rechacen - Le respondió con una sonrisa antes de probar su café sin retirar sus ojos de ella.

\- Vaya, no te había tomado por alguien que se negara a probar una pieza del pastel, Nick - Liliana esperaba una reacción, que una desconocida se acerque a ti en tu lugar de negocios y te llame por tu nombre debe mover algún nervio, ¿no? Al menos debe atraer un poco tu atención.

\- No me gusta la comida chatarra, prefiero las cosas caseras. Ya sabes, la conocida sazón de hogar -

\- A mí me suena más a una forma muy tonta de perder la oportunidad de probar cosas nuevas - El zorro parecía un estatua inescrutable, más allá de esa confiada sonrisa nada en su rostro dejaba entrever lo que pensaba, pero no era necesario, Liliana era lo suficientemente lista como para leer entre líneas.

\- Puede ser, pero prefiero saber qué es lo que me han servido antes de probar el plato -

\- Suenas como un anciano, Nick. Pero si lo que quieres es cuidar de tu salud lo mejor es tener a alguien que cuide de ti. Quien sabe, así a lo mejor puedes disfrutar de una comida más variada. - Cuando la comadreja termino su frase el zorro movió ligeramente la ceja ¿interés? ¿Sorna? ¿Incredulidad? El corazón de Liliana se había detenido, había puesto su carta sobre la mesa, y solo ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de lo estúpida que era ¿Por qué diablos un estafador experimentado recibiría como ayudante a una total desconocida? Por reflejo apretó sus dientes, ella misma no fue consiente de ese leve movimiento, pero las astutas esmeraldas del zorro no se habían apartado de ella en ningún momento.

\- Oh, vaya. ¿Algún plato que me recomiendes en ese caso, Lili? -

La mandíbula de la comadreja cayo hasta el suelo, pero se recuperó tan rápido como pudo "No tiene nada de raro Liliana, estuviste preguntando por este tipo en todos lados, es normal que"

\- ¿Acaso me ofrecerás un plato de las "Ratas de alcantarilla"? No es un nombre muy fino, y por lo que he oído no soy el único que piensa así, un tipo muy grande piensa igual. ¿Terminaron cerrando el restaurante, verdad? Pero bueno, creo que tu madre hace una grandiosa tortilla con insectos, al menos eso fue lo que un amigo me dijo. También me dijo que podía ir a los barrios bajos de Tundratown, número 102 con 40, apartamento 8 y obtener un pedazo de ella para mí - La confiada sonrisa del zorro se le antojaba afilada como una navaja a la espantada comadreja que observaba con terror al calmado zorro. "¿Esta él?"

\- ¿Pero sabes? - Antes de que la temerosa comadreja pudiera intentar nada el zorro se había sentado junto a ella cortándole cualquier posibilidad de escape - Prefiero la comida francesa, especialmente los postres. Adoro el soufflé, aunque no cualquiera puede prepararlos, muchos lo intentan, pero termina desinflándose antes de tan siquiera llegar a la mesa - Liliana sintió algo puntiagudo en su costado, miro la chamarra del zorro, tenía su mano en uno de los bolsillos y algo apuntaba a su estómago. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del zorro, calmados, fríos y casi muertos, la sonrisa amigable parecía una depravada caricatura que amenazaba con reducirla a la locura. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

\- Tú has tenido la mala suerte de llegar hasta mi mesa, Lili - La lengua del zorro recorrió sus dientes, afilados como navajas. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la comadreja - Por favor, yo solo quería trabajar contigo - dijo con su voz quebrándose presa del terror.

\- Oh, cariño. Esta vida no es para ti, deberías PUAGH -

\- ¿¡QUÉ COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO, NICK!? ¡PARECES UN JODIDO PEDOFILO! -

La confiada cara de Nick se transformó en una mueca de dolor para después caer sobre el mesón agarrándose la barriga. Liliana observo incrédula la imagen, sus ojos rápidamente buscaron las manos del zorro rojo; en donde esperaba encontrar una navaja vio un croasant a medio terminar.

\- Creí que tus retorcidos gustos se limitaban a otras especies, no que llegaban más allá de la edad legal de apareamiento - La grave voz era la misma que antes, Liliana busco su procedencia con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado. Un movimiento en el bordillo de su ojo capto su atención, miro a los asientos de enfrente, donde había estado Nick antes, en ellos un par de orejas largas y blancas se asomaban, Lili quedo incrédula mirando a la orejas y devuelta al zorro rojo que apenas parecía estar empezando a recuperar el aliento.

\- Oye, pequeña - La voz la saco de su letargo, observo en su dirección y vio un diminuta mano con pelaje blanco asomándose - Se un amor y alcánzame esa caja de servilletas - El diminuto dedo apunto al objeto, la comadreja se lo entregó a la minúscula mano y después de unos segundos un insignificante zorro blanco apareció con la ropa de un niño y hasta con la mochila que esperarías ver en un escolar. - Ah, mucho mejor. Entonces, ¿esta es la comadreja que te ha estado buscando, Nick? -

Aun incrédula, Liliana no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y de una forma que no esperaba en lo más mínimo. Observo una vez más a Nick que empezaba a incorporarse en la silla con normalidad - Si, es ella.Y para tu información es mayor de edad y esta tan solo a 10 cm de poder darte un beso en la frente… si te colocas de puntitas -

El pequeño zorro blanco gruño y mostro los dientes a Nick, Lili no pudo evitar pensar lo tierno que se veía. No le enojaría darle un beso en la frente - Con que no sea tan habladora como tú me basta, ¿Cómo la has visto? -

\- Demasiado temeraria, crédula, no planea a futuro, muy poca experiencia y seguramente la convertirán en un cubo de hielo si le quitas tus ojos de encima - Liliana frunció el ceño observando a Nick, quien le respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño mientras terminaba de comerse el croasant. - No le veo mucho futuro -

\- ¿Qué? Oh, vamos. Antes de que sacaras tu panadería de asesinato esta vamos conectando - Dijo Lili ofendida.

\- Oye, yo no fui el que se espantó por una pieza de pastelería. Si tocas tantas puertas alguien va a terminar abriendo, cariño. Tuviste suerte de que esta vez solo fuera un zorro con un exquisito gusto en pastelillos - El zorro se lamio los dedos y luego le dio la espalda a la comadreja con ademan ofendido, para luego girar el rostro y dedicarle una vez más su astuta sonrisa. Lili se le quedo mirando congelada con una mueca de incredulidad ¿este era el mismo tipo que había admirado y perseguido por tantos meses?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Amenazaste a mi familia, bastardo! ¿¡Acaso eso te parece un jodido chiste!? -

\- Oye, oye, lenguaje. Estamos frente a un niño - Nick le dedico una mirada acusadora a la comadreja y señalo al diminuto zorro.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE CON VUESTRAS ESTUPIDECES! - Lili quedo sorprendida al escuchar una voz tan estruendosa salir de tan nimia criatura y quedo sentada en su silla como un cachorro regañado; de reojo pudo ver que Nick por su parte seguía sonriendo con una soltura y tranquilidad que le resultaba más molesta que encantadora. - Ah… bien, supongo que si no le das el visto bueno no hay nada que hacer - El pequeño zorro saco un fajo de billetes y arrojo algunos en la mesa - Paga la cuenta, pequeña, quédate con el cambio - El "cambio", a menos de que fuera a pagar por todo lo que vendían en la cafetería, le bastaría para vivir ella sola por un par de meses con soltura, tal vez más si lo manejaba bien… si estuviera sola.

\- ¡Espera! - Grito Lili mirando al diminuto zorro que había empezado a marcharse - Es verdad que fui imprudente, pero llevo meses siguiendo a ese cabrón, solo porque quería aprender del mejor, o el que creí que era el mejor. Por favor yo -

\- Tú fuiste una imprudente, y lo sigues siendo - Respondió el zorro blanco mientras miraba de reojo a los animales que empezaban a girarse hacia ellos atraídos por todo el alboroto. Nick rápidamente empezó a hacer uso de su galantería para hacer pasar el asunto como una disputa entre amigos sin importancia.

\- Yo… yo necesito trabajar, necesito el dinero - Los ojos de la comadreja brillaban con la amenaza de romper en llanto pero su rostro las contenía con una férrea determinación.

El zorro blanco suspiro y se acercó a ella dejando que su compañero se encargara de los mirones. - ¿Quieres dinero? Ahí tienes suficiente para un tiempo, ve y consigue un trabajo en otra parte, alguien de tu propia especie. No siempre es el caso, pero suelen ser de más confianza. Y por tu propio bien, deja de buscar un maestro, a nadie le gusta que anden husmeando en sus asuntos. Construye desde abajo, ahí empezamos todos -

\- No puedo -

\- La paciencia es una habilidad importante, si no puedes desarrollarla busca otra línea de trabajo -

\- No tengo tiempo - Los ojos cafés de la comadreja se habían tornado en dos huecos negros donde el zorro blanco podía ver el reflejo de su propia expresión, fría, despreocupada. La mirada de un profesional. No pudo evitar preguntarse desde hace cuánto había dejado de ser un novato como aquella chica, si al fin había logrado evitar que sus ojos se vieran tan vacíos como los de ella

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto finalmente el zorro blanco después de unos momentos de silencio.

\- No necesitas saberlo, eso asumiendo que no lo sepas ya - El zorro blanco se rio ligeramente - Lo único que necesitas saber es que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, solo necesito dinero, tanto y tan pronto como sea posible, aprenderé en la marcha, al ritmo que se necesite y seguiré ordenes sin pensarlo dos veces -

\- Si hay tanta urgencia ¿por qué desperdiciar dos meses siguiendo al imbécil? - El zorro blanco apunto a Nick que estaba entre un grupo de niños con un papel y un lápiz escribiendo algo.

\- Tú lo sabes, la banda en la que estaba fue desmantelada, es empezar desde cero con calderilla, si es que encuentro otra banda de comadrejas. Es más fácil confiar en alguien de tu propia especie, ¿no? -

El zorro blanco observo en silencio a la comadreja con la misma mirada inquisidora que lo había hecho su compañero, sus ojos eran café claro y a diferencia de los de Nick no mostraban una arrogancia astuta solo cansancio.

\- Dices que seguirás cualquier orden sin dudarlo, ¿no? -

\- Si - Liliana saco su pecho, como si la promesa de obediencia absoluta fuera una medalla que llevara con orgullo.

\- Te prohíbo volver a ver a tu hermana y a tu madre, no más visitas al hospital o a tu casa. Hasta a donde ellas les conciernen, tú estás muerta -

Liliana quedo en silencio incapaz de comprender lo que había escuchada. El zorro blanco se dio la vuelta

\- De acuerdo -

El zorro blanco se detuvo para luego girarse y acercarse lentamente a la comadreja colocándose a solo centímetros de ella, tenía que levantar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. - Nunca más -

\- Nunca más - Respondió con sencilla resolución mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Los dos se miraron durante unos momentos, el diminuto zorro se vio una vez más reflejado en aquellas perlas negras en marcadas en llanto. - Soy Finnick, dame tu número Liliana. Yo te llamare - Los ojos volvieron a brillar y Finnick no se pudo encontrar más en la mirada de la comadreja.

\- Si, por supuesto - Dijo Lili mientras tomaba una servilleta y empezaba a buscar un lapicero.

Nick se acercó aun con el lapicero en su mano - Bueno, supongo que con esa pequeña escena nosotros procedemos a marcharnos -

\- No lo creo, panadero - Lili tomo el lapicero de entre los dedos del zorro rojo y rápidamente escribió en una servilleta su número de celular y luego se lo entrego a Finnick, satisfecha y limpiando como podía sus lágrimas miro con una sonrisa a Finnick al tiempo que daba pequeños brinquitos de evidente alegría.

\- Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Lárgate - Dijo Finnick con enojo. Lili se apresuró a recoger el dinero de la mesa y marcharse, pero el diminuto zorro la detuvo - Oye, oye. Aun no te has ganado ese adelanto - Le extendió su mano y Lili con cierta reticencia se los entrego, Finnick conto el dinero y luego le entrego un billete de cien dólares - Para el coche - La comadreja sonrió y los tomo para luego salir corriendo como un niño al que su madre le acaba de dar dinero para dulces.

\- Ah… no puedo creer que me vayas a reemplazar por una amateur - Dijo Nick con una expresión cansada.

\- No hay mucho que pueda hacer, hoy sales a la academia del ZPD, ¿verdad? - Finnick replico retomando su lugar en la mesa sobre la caja de servilletas.

\- Si, quien diría que el día de mi retiro llegaría tan pronto ¿no? - Nick le observo de pie, apoyándose sobre la mesa con su sonrisa de estafador.

\- ¿Retirarte? ¿Eres imbécil? Contigo en el ZPD vamos a ganar más dinero que nunca - Por más que lo intentara Nick nunca había logrado engañar a su compañero - Ahora siéntate, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar antes de que te marches, señor héroe de Zootopia -


End file.
